From Batgirl to Oracle
by MindControlMaster
Summary: After hearing about her combat skills, Nyssa al Ghul wants Barbara Gordon to become her new Elite Guard, and is prepared to do anything to make it happen.
1. Preparation

**From Batgirl to Oracle**

Batgirl stands on a building rooftop, watching over the city. Bruce was busy working with the Justice League and Dick had moved to Bludhaven, leaving her to protect Gotham.

' _Something big's happening'._

The city had been quiet for a while now. Apart from a few muggings and cases of minor assault, there had been no reports of crime in the last fortnight. No new crime bosses trying to make a name for themselves, no robberies from Two-Face and Penguin, no environmental attacks by Poison Ivy and most disturbing of all, no escape attempts from Arkham by The Joker.

' _Maybe it's finally happened'_ Batgirl thinks ' _maybe because of the Justice League, everyone's too scared to commit crime. If criminals couldn't handle one superhero, how could they possibly defeat a team of them?_

 _It can't be that easy can it?'_

A beeping comes from her gantlet. She moves her hand in front of her face and presses a button on her glove to reveal a display showing the time 03:30

' _Better get back to dorms'._

She runs off the rooftop and grabs her grapple. She shoots it at a flag pope on the edge of the Gotham Plaza and presses the top button to accelerate towards it.

' _At least no fighting tonight will make it easier to sleep and I'll get to for a few hours before the History exam'._

After 10 minutes Batgirl arrives outside her dorm building. She quickly moves out of sight and looks around to make sure no-one is around. She then runs towards her dorm window, grabbing the branch of a tree to swing herself up to her window on the second floor. She opens it and jumps in. She takes her cowl off and sees a member of the League of Assassins. Before she can react, he shoots with a blow-dart. She runs at him and attacks him before he can defend himself. She knocks him down and starts to feel dizzy. Before she can finish the fight, her vision becomes blurred and she collapses.

Barbara wakes up and finds herself tied to a chair. She quickly looks around to see an empty room with several vents. She spots a small camera in the left corner of the ceiling and a door in front of her. The door opens and a black-haired woman enters the room wearing dark clothing and a sword on her back.

"I apologise for this" she says as she closes her door behind her, "but I did not believe that you would meet me voluntarily".

"Who are you?" Barbara asks "and how do you know who I am?"

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of the demon's head".

"Ra's al Ghul. That explains a lot".

"I thought it would. I'm here for make you an offer".

"What kind of offer?"

Barbara starts to move her hands slowly to avoid attracting Nyssa's attention. ' _They may have taken my utility belt, but there's a chance they haven't searched my gauntlets'._

She finds a sharp batarang in her left gauntlet and pulls it out to slowly cut through the ropes.

' _This may take a while. I have to keep her talking'._

"I want you to become a member of my elite guard. My father told me of your skills so I checked his recordings of your fights. I even tested you by dealing with most of the criminals in Gotham".

"But why?" Barbara asks _'I still need more time'_ "How is that a test?"

"I had to make sure that you would not become complacent through reduced activity. I am delighted to know that your skills remain sharp no matter the situation".

"Did you really think that I'd say yes?" _'Nearly there'_ "When my mentor refused to take your father's place".

"This is different" Nyssa says, glancing over Barbara's body "My father's offer was to lead, mine is to follow".

' _Done'_

"Sorry but I have to say no".

Barbara frees his hands and rises off the chair, prepared to fight.

"So let me leave or I'll let myself out".

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple".

Barbara moves to strike.

"Stop".

Barbara freezes.

"Stand at attention".

Barbara stands up straight, her arms at her sides.

"What did you do to me?" she shouts.

"While you were sleeping, this room was filled with a gas called Fatoura that the League genetically engineered. It's designed to make a person's motor functions respond to voice commands. The effects are only temporary".

"So what? You're going to keep drugging me?".

"Of course not, that would be impractical. Besides I need your loyalty as well as your skills".

Nyssa reaches into her pocket and pulls out a silver disc.

"What is that?"

"This is something the League created using technology from Wayne Enterprises and STAR Labs. It rewrites neuro pathways, adjusts brain chemistry. It won't hurt".

Barbara tries to move but can't.

"So I'll become a puppet?"

"Not quite. You will still be yourself, I am only going to make some alterations".

Nyssa moves her hand holding the disc towards Barbara's forehead. _'I have to move, to fight, to do something, anything. I can't…'_

Barbara's thoughts stop the moment Nyssa places the disc on her forehead.

"Now Barbara" she says "can you hear me?"

"Yes" Barbara replies emotionlessly. Her face devoid of all expression.

"Good. Now you will obey my command, do you understand?"

"Yes".

"And you will address me as Mistress".

"Yes, Mistress".

"Barbara when I say Oracle _,_ you will be a loyal member of my elite guard. You will be obedient and devote. You will do anything I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"And when I say Barbara Gordon, you will be Barbara Gordon and will not remember anything about this night and meeting me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"Give me your phone".

"Yes, Mistress".

Barbara reaches into a compartment on her leg and grabs her phone. She hands it to Nyssa, who clicks on her contact information and finds Barbara's number. She memorizes it and gives the phone back to Barbara.

"Put it away".

"Yes, Mistress".

Barbara puts her phone away and stays still.

Nyssa removes the disc and before Barbara can react, says "Oracle"

Barbara stares at Nyssa with devotion. She then kneels before her.

"Mistress, how may I serve you?"

"Rise, Oracle".

Oracle stands at attention.

"Follow me".

Nyssa leads Oracle out of the room and through a corridor outside. At the end of the corridor, there's another door. Nyssa opens it and enters. Oracle follows.

"Close the door".

"Yes, Mistress".

Oracle closes the door while Nyssa claps her hands, the lights turn on to reveal a room filled with League armour and weapons.

"Now I think it is time for a change of uniform. Oracle, remove your costume".

"Yes, mistress".

Oracle reaches behind her back and pulls down the zipper for her Batgirl outfit. She steps out of it and stands before Nyssa in her bra and panties.

"Very good, Oracle. Now I want you to put on some League clothing and grab some weapons. Anything will suffice".

"Yes, Mistress".

Oracle walks through the room, picking up various different articles of clothing and weaponry. Stopping only to put them on. When she is finished, she moves back in front of Nyssa.

Nyssa looks at her with approval. Oracle was now dressed in the dark clothes of a member of Nyssa's elite guard. She was wearing dark trousers with various hidden pouches containing knives, black boots that can withstand anything, a black top that shows plenty of cleavage and a jacket with a hood covering her head. She also has a sword strapped on her back and various pellets with different uses.

"Excellent. I see you take your new role seriously by your choice of clothing. Your final test is complete".

"Thank you, Mistress".

"Now kneel before me".

"Yes, Mistress".

Oracle kneels down while Nyssa grabs the silver disc and places it on Oracle's head again.

"Now Oracle once I remove this disc, you will leave here and go straight to your dorm room. When you arrive there you will remove your League outfit and weapons and place them with your Batgirl equipment and outfit, which you will take with you when you leave. You will then turn back into Barbara Gordon and forget everything about this night after you arrived back at your room, any time lapse you will simply believe to be due to tiredness. When you go to sleep, you will dream about me dominating you and you will love it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"Good do you remember your other orders?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"Tell me them".

"When you say 'Barbara Gordon', I will be Barbara Gordon. And when you say 'Oracle', I will be your obedient and loyal Elite Guard".

"Good".

Nyssa removes the disc and Oracles stands up and leaves.

Barbara opens her window and enters her room. She crouches beside the bed and pulls a box from under it. She opens it to reveal her equipment and places her Batgirl costume in it before moving it back. She then pulls another box out and opens it. She places it on her bed then removes the weapons from her uniform, putting them in the box before removing her League uniform and placing it carefully in the box. She closes it and puts it back under her bed.

Barbara then stands to attention and blinks a few times before waking up. She looks around her room before remembering what happened before she was captured. _'Wasn't there a…. Must have imagined it'._ She looks down and notices she's in her bra and panties. _'Did I get changed? Guess I must have'_. Barbara then pulls back the covers and gets into bed, she puts the covers over her then checks her clock quickly _'05:00? Must have been out later than I thought'._

Subconsciously obeying her Mistress' orders, Barbara Gordon ignores any sign that something is wrong, closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

 _Barbara got up and looked around. She was standing by a four-poster bed in a room bare expect for a rug on the floor. The edges of the room were hidden by smoke and everything felt wrong, but Barbara couldn't explain why._

 _While she was looking around, a black-haired woman appeared._

" _You should kneel before your superiors"._

 _Barbara turned to face her._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I am your Mistress" the woman scowled "now KNEEL"._

 _Before she could stop herself, Barbara got down on her knees._

" _What's happening?"_

" _Speak only when you're spoken to"._

 _Barbara kept quiet, she tried to speak but no sound came out of her mouth._

" _Bow your head"._

 _Barbara moved her hands to the floor and placed her head between them._

" _Excellent, you deserve a treat. You may kiss my feet"._

 _Barbara's head rose from the floor and moved towards Mistress' feet. Before she could stop herself, her lips touched Mistress' feet and gently kissed them. She kept doing it until Mistress told her to stop._

" _Show your gratitude"._

" _Thank you Mistress"._

" _Very good, now rise up"._

 _Barbara got to her feet and stood before her Mistress._

" _Tell me who do you serve?"_

" _You, Mistress"._

" _Prove it. Remove your costume"._

 _Barbara looked down to find that she was wearing Batgirl costume. Her hands moved behind her back to pull down the zipper._

 _After removing her costume, she stood back to attention._

" _Tell me why did you became Batgirl"._

" _Because my father was framed, I had to help him. After he was found innocent, I realised that I could still help people. I started by myself before Batman and Nightwing found out my identity and asked me to join them. Now I help them protect the city from supervillains"._

" _So you're proud of the deeds you've done as Batgirl"._

" _Yes, Mistress"._

" _Good. Now I want you to prove your loyalty to me"._

 _A fireplace appeared to Barbara's left._

" _Pick up the costume"._

 _Barbara picked up her Batgirl costume._

" _Now burn it"._

 _Batgirl turned to her left and took a step forward. She stopped.._

" _No"._

" _Do it"._

 _Barbara's foot moved then it stopped._

" _Burn it"._

" _No"._

" _Who am I?"_

" _My Mistress"._

" _Who do you serve?"_

" _You, Mistress"._

" _Then burn your costume"._

 _Barbara started moving closer to the fireplace. She stopped in front of it._

" _Put the costume in the fire"._

" _No"._

" _Look at me"._

 _Barbara stared at the fire._

" _LOOK AT ME"._

 _Barbara turned her head to look at her Mistress._

 _Mistress walked slowly towards Barbara and stopped beside her._

" _I am your Mistress. You are my servant. You must obey me"._

" _Yes, I must obey you"._

 _Barbara turned to look at the fire again._

" _But I can't"._

 _Tears started to fall down Barbara's face._

 _Nyssa moved her face to Barbara's ear and whispered to her._

" _You are my servant. You exist only to obey my will. You must do whatever I say"._

 _Barbara stopped crying. Her face turned blank._

" _Yes, Mistress. I will obey"._

 _Barbara threw her Batgirl costume on the fire._

" _Good. Now follow me to the bed"._

" _Yes, Mistress, I will do whatever you say"._

Barbara wakes up, shocked. _'What was that? I couldn't control myself, I had to do whatever that woman said, I had to burn my costume. My costume'_

Barbara jumps out of bed and crouches down next to it, she pulls the box containing her Batgirl costume from under it and opens it to see the costume unburnt.

' _It was just a dream but it felt so real. Or I thought it was. Maybe I wanted it be. I think I… liked it.'_

Before she could continue her thoughts, the clock by her bed goes off. Barbara gets up and turns the alarm off before looking at the time. _'9:00, just got half an hour to get ready before my exam'_. Ignoring her dream for the moment, Barbara gets dressed and leaves her dorm.

After the exam, Barbara goes to the library to study. After a few hours her phone vibrates. She goes outside to check. An unknown number is calling. _'Must be Dick needing my help on a case. How does he always manage to break his phones?'_

Barbara answers.

"Hello".

"Hello Ms Gordon, am I interrupting anything?"

"…No. Who is this?"

"Your Mistress, Oracle".

Barbara's expression changes from confusion to delight.

"Mistress, how may I serve you?"

"I need you to wear your uniform and grab your weapons. Then meet me at our base. I need you to start training".

"As you command, Mistress".

Barbara waits until Nyssa hangs up then puts her phone away and heads for her dorm room. When she arrives, she grabs her League uniform and changes into it before putting her weapons in their places. When she's finished, she opens her window and leaves the room.

Oracle arrives at a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham to find her Mistress waiting for her outside.

She stops in front of her and kneels.

"Rise, Oracle".

Oracle stands up.

"Follow me".

Oracle follows her Mistress inside the warehouse through various different corridors, including the one she visited last time, until they stop at a large room.

The room is empty expect for various different weapons around the edges and three members of the League of Assassins standing opposite to Oracle and her Mistress.

The Assassins are dressed completely in black with no skin showing, making it impossible to tell if they're men or women.

"Greeting, loyal servants" Nyssa addresses them "today's exercise is to prove that my new Elite Guard is worthy of the honour. You will not hold back, you will not show mercy and you will not surrender. Is that understood?"

The assassins bow their heads in response.

"Excellent, you will begin once I have finished speaking with Oracle".

Oracle and her Mistress turn to face each other.

"The same applies to you, Oracle. To prove you are worthy, you must show no mercy, do you understand?"

"I will whatever is necessary to serve you, Mistress".

"Good". Nyssa raises her voice "You may begin".

Oracle turns to face her three opponents and advances towards them. The assassins slowly move closer.

Before they reach her, in one swift movement, Oracle grabs two knives from her uniform and throws them to the centre and right assassins. They both manage to catch them in time, while Oracle moves in to attack the left assassin. The assassin blocks her attack but is forced to move back, they then retaliate. As Oracle uses her left arm to defend herself, the other assassins move in. One pulls a sword from their back and goes to strike at Oracle's head. Before the sword makes contact, Oracle uses her right arm to grab her own sword and use it to deflect the attack. She uses her right leg to knock the other assassin back before they can attack. She moves her leg quickly to attack the assassin in front of her, they catch it and Oracle uses this opportunity to flip over them, grabbing their head with both hands, she then drives it down to the ground, knocking the assassin unconscious.

The one with the sword advances at her and attacks, while the one she knocked back runs to the wall to pick up a bow and a quiver of arrow. They load the bow and aim at Oracle. As they fire, Oracle manoeuvres the other assassin into the path of the arrow, it hits the assassin in the chest, killing them instantly. Before the assassin falls, Oracle grabs their sword and runs towards the assassin with the bow and the arrow. The assassin quickly reloads and fires again Oracle blocks the arrow with the swords. As the assassin goes to reload, Oracle reaches them and aims the sword at the arm holding the bow. In one quick stroke, she removes it. The assassin freezes for a second and quickly glances at the stump, where their arm once was, before returning their gaze at Oracle. They grab an arrow from the quiver and use it to attack Oracle drops one of the swords and grabs the arm before sending the other sword through the assassin's chest. She removes it and then walks towards the unconscious body of the remaining assassin. She stops in front of it.

"Remember, Oracle, you must show no mercy. This assassin has failed. They can't be allowed to live".

Oracle raises her sword and pauses for a second before bringing it down on the assassin's neck, beheading them.

"Excellent work, Oracle. Now remove their masks".

"Yes, Mistress".

Oracle walks over to the head and removes the mask to reveal the face of a man in his early 30s, he had blond hair and a thin moustache. She then goes to the assassin with the arrow pierced through their chest and removes their mask to reveal another man, this one in his mid-60s with grey hair and dark eyes. Finally she walks over to the final assassin and removes their mask to reveal a young woman in her late teens, with red hair and blue eyes.

"Tell me" Nyssa said as she approaches Oracle "what do you feel?"

"Pride, Mistress. That I have succeed and pleased you".

"Excellent. Now follow me".

"Yes, Mistress".

Oracle follows as her Mistress leaves the room.


	2. Oracle's Conditioning

**Oracle's Conditioning**

Barbara sits in front of her computer, typing her essay for psychology. After filling four pages, she stops. _'Finished, now I just need to check for mistakes and I can finally go on patrol'._

As she stares at the computer screen, scrolling down the pages, her phone rings.

She groans then picks it up and answers it.

"Hello".

"Greetings, Ms Gordon" a voice replies "Are you busy?"

"No, but who are you? You called me yesterday and then I… I don't remember what happened, what did you do to me? If you…"

"Oracle".

Barbara's face turns blank and she sits up straight.

"What are your orders, Mistress?"

"Ms Gordon is getting suspicious, I need you to return to our base for more programming".

"As you command, Mistress".

Nyssa hangs up and Oracle gets up and leaves her dorm room. She is still dressed as Barbara Gordon, wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans with a blue jacket and white trainers.

When she arrives at the League base, Oracle enters and heads towards her Mistress' room. She opens the door to find her Mistress standing in front of her. Oracle closes the door, walks up to her Mistress and kneels at her feet.

"How may I serve you, Mistress?"

Nyssa responds by removing a silver disc from her pocket and placing it on Oracle's forehead.

"Can you hear me, Barbara?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"Good. Now then no matter what evidence you received, you will not be suspicious. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"You will fill any time lapses with memories of what you usually do and will subconsciously explain anything that seems out of place. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"Excellent. Now Oracle" Nyssa glances over her body "What do you feel towards me?"

"Devotion, Mistress".

"And who does Barbara Gordon love the most?"

She pauses before answering.

"Richard John Grayson".

"And how does he make her feel?"

"Like everything's perfect. Her heart beats faster. She struggles to hide her feelings. She's…"

"Continue".

"She's in love with him".

"I thought so". Nyssa stares at Barbara before continuing "Here are your new orders, Oracle. I want you to imagine the emotions Barbara Gordon feels for Richard Grayson. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mistress" Barbara smiles.

"Good, now I want you to copy these feelings and move them for Oracle to feel about me. Barbara Gordon will still feel the same way towards Richard Grayson but Oracle will feel them for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"But there is one difference. While Barbara Gordon hides these feelings, Oracle will not. She will not be afraid to show them and will want to do anything for me. Do you understand?"

"I do, Mistress".

"When I remove these disc, you will become Oracle again and will obey these commands subconsciously".

"Yes, Mistress".

Nyssa grabs the disc from Oracle's forehead and put it back in her pocket. Oracle blinks a few times then sees her Mistress in front of her and stares at her dreamily. _'Mistress is so beautiful, how did I never notice before?'_ Before she could continue her thoughts, Nyssa addresses her.

"Oracle, are you alright? You look… distracted".

"I'm fine, Mistress. How may I serve you?"

"Stand up and kiss me".

"With pleasure, Mistress".

Oracle quickly gets to her feet and kisses her Mistress. It starts gently with their lips softly touching before Nyssa opens her mouth, Oracle follows her lead and allows her tongue to be dominated by her Mistress' tongue. Her hands moves to her Mistress' hips while Nyssa stroke Oracle's fiery hair. After a few minutes, Nyssa pulls back, catching her breath, Oracle moves forward to continue but is stopped by Nyssa.

"I am afraid that's enough for the moment, we still have work to do".

Nyssa then notices that Oracle looks disappointed and adds.

"Do not worry, we shall do that again and more".

Oracle looks into her Mistress' eyes and smiles.

"I'd like that, Mistress".

"As will I, my pet. Now down to business".

Nyssa turns to the left and heads towards a door leading her bedroom to the planning room as Oracle follows. She opens the door, heads in and moves in front of a table with a large map of Gotham on it. Oracle shuts the door behind her then approaches her Mistress as Nyssa surveys the map.

"Tonight a shipment arrives at Gotham docks for Stagg Industries' new weapon prototype. My father desires the weapon to use against his enemies and has charged me with the task of collecting it. In an hour, it will arrive and we shall get past Stagg's security and take it. There must be no survivors. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress. Should I assemble a team?"

"No, you and I shall do this alone".

At the docks, the shipment is being unloaded in a large, open space surrounded by shipping containers. As the one with the weaponry is lowered by the crane, Oracle and Nyssa approach from the shadows, they are dressed completely in black with only their eyes visible. They split up in different directions and, using stealth, move behind both the security teams. Nyssa moves behind the one at the back and quickly grabs him into a chokehold before silently breaking his neck, she then moves up to the two guards in front of him and, removing her sword, cuts their heads clean off, she approaches the leader and stabs him through the chest before removing the sword and watching to see Oracle's progress. All her guards were dead as well, one with her head bashed into a container, two from a poison dart and one from a knife to the heart. Putting her weapons away, Oracle turns to see Nyssa, who gives her the signal to disable the security cameras and erase the footage.

As she does that, Nyssa heads for the crane and starts to climb up it. When she reaches the operator, the container has reached the ground. Nyssa quickly grabs her blow dart and shoots a poison dart at the operator. When she reaches the ground, Oracle is waiting in front of her.

"Your task?"

"It is done, Mistress".

"Excellent. Now we must get the shipment out of here".

The door to Barbara's room opens and Nyssa walks in, followed by Oracle, now dressed as Barbara Gordon. Oracle closes the door behind her as Nyssa grabs the disc from her pocket.

When Oracle turns to face her Mistress, she sees the disc and automatically kneels. Nyssa picks the disc on her forehead.

"Now Barbara, as we seem to have limited time together, I need a way to become a part of your life as well as Oracle's".

"Yes, Mistress".

"Tonight and every night you will dream about me dominating you, and as before, you will enjoy it. Because of this, you will become concerned about your mental health and will see the university's psychiatrist. When you see the psychiatrist, they will suggest hypnosis as a treatment and you will allow them to proceed, you will offer no resistance and listen to everything they have to say. And remember this order applies only to Barbara Gordon. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Mistress".

"Good. Now when I remove this disc, you will remain asleep until I leave the room. Then after a few minutes, you will wake up as Barbara Gordon and subconsciously carry on my orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

Nyssa replies by removing the disc and leaving through the window. After a few minutes, Barbara blinks a few times before waking up.

She looks around confused before remembering her night, patrolling the city. Yawning, she strips to her bra and panties, puts her shirt and jeans away. Then heads to her bed and falls asleep.

Nyssa stands over Mr Duncan, the university's psychiatrist as he's sleeping before placing the silver disc on his forehead.

"Can you hear me?"

His eyes open and he replies "Yes".

"Tomorrow morning you will resign from your job and leave Gotham, you will do this because you want a change of location. Do you understand?"

"Yes".

"Now when I remove this disc, you will go back to sleep and not remember this".

Nyssa removes the disc and leaves Duncan's house as his eyes close and he goes back to sleep.

The next morning Barbara wakes up suddenly and out of breath, she starts breathing heavily until she regains it. As she thinks about the dream she just had, she starts to panic. _'What was that? It was like that dream I had a few nights ago, a woman was controlling me, making me do things what she wanted. Why did I like it? What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be Batgirl, strong, independent. Not a weird 50 shades of grey type weak-willed woman'._

Trying to focus her mind on her lectures, she gets up and gets dressed in a plain white blouse and black slacks.

' _Maybe I should see someone'._

Before she can continue that thought, the phone on her bedside table goes off, reminding her, she has a lecture in 10 minutes, she quickly grabs her phone and her notebook and pen and leaves the room.

After her psychology lecture, which focused on dreams, Barbara left, convinced that she needed help. After leaving the lecture, she makes her way towards the psychiatrist's office. She stops in front of the door reading **Mr Duncan** and pauses for a moment before knocking.

"Come in".

Barbara opens the door to find a dark-haired woman sitting behind a desk, dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She enters the room and closes the door behind her. The room is empty apart from the desk, a psychiatrist's couch and a chair next to it.

"I'm sorry" Barbara says "but isn't this the psychiatrist's office?"

"It is, Mr Duncan retired this morning. I'm his replacement". The woman stands up and walks towards Barbara "Doctor Nyssa Raatko, can I help you?"

"I don't want to trouble you, it's just I've started having this recurring dream and… it's scaring me".

"You know it's ok to be scared".

"Yeah, I know. I just like being fearless, brave, not needing help".

"Maybe it would be better if you talked about it".

"I suppose so".

Barbara moves to the couch and lies down on it while Nyssa sits in the chair next to it.

"Now, what are these dreams about?"

"I'm in a bedroom with this woman, I can't really remember what she looks like. She starts to… dominate me and I can't fight it. I have to do everything she says".

"Well, I can see why that would be distressing. You must feel helpless and terrified".

"Actually, I don't. This is embarrassing. But I… like it".

"I see, have you ever been a sexual relationship with a woman?"

"No. I've always been attracted to men. Do you think that's it? I'm just curious and using my dreams to experiment".

"It's possible. There's something I'd like to try".

Nyssa gets up and walks to her desk, she opens a drawer and pulls out a silver pocket watch. She heads back to her chair and sits down.

"There's only one way for me to prove this. It's possible that your subconscious mind is creating a fantasy you're too afraid to try. But to prove it, I have to explore your unconscious, using hypnosis".

"Hypnosis?"

"If you're uncomfortable with this form of treatment, we could try something else. But it may not be as effective".

"No, it's ok. For some reason I trust you".

"Good, now lie back and relax".

Barbara adjusts her head until she's comfortable and Nyssa dangles the pocket watch over her head and in front of her eyes.

"Now I want you to focus on the pocket watch" she starts moving it left and right "watch it closely as it swings from left to right, left to right".

Barbara's eyes follow the pocket watch as it moves, her whole attention focused on the object.

"That's it, focus on the watch and my voice, and ignore everything else. Now you're starting to feel tired".

Barbara's eyes start to close.

"But you can't stop looking at the watch".

Barbara forces her eyes open.

"Even as the effect increased, you can't stop following the watch".

Barbara's eyelids constantly move up and down as she desperately tries to stay awake. _'So tired, can't keep eyes open… can't sleep though, have to look at watch, must follow it'._

"You can now shut your eyes, on one condition".

"What?"

"You must picture the watch in your mind and empty it of all other thought expect my voice. Can you do that?"

"Yes".

"Then you can now close your eyes".

Barbara closes her eyes. Once she does, Nyssa smiles and puts the watch away.

"Can you hear me, Barbara?"

"Yes".

"Now tell me about the dream. Omit nothing".

"I'm standing in a bedroom, this woman appears out of nowhere, she commands me and I must obey. She tells me to strip and I do, she tells to pick up my costume and I do, she tells me to burn it and I do".

"What costume is this?"

"My Batgirl costume".

"And why does she make you burn it?"

"To prove my loyalty".

"Is that the only reason?"

Barbara looks confused.

"I don't understand".

"Who is Batgirl?"

"A crime fighter. She stops criminals and protects Gotham".

"And who is Barbara Gordon?"

"The daughter of Commissioner Gordon. A university student, currently studying History and Psychology".

"What kind of father was Commissioner Gordon?"

"Over-protective, he wants to keep me safe".

"Then why would he allow you to become Batgirl?"

"He... He doesn't know".

"Is he good at his job?"

"Yes".

"And a requirement of his job would be intelligence, wouldn't it?"

"Yes".

"So he is smart enough to solve Batgirl's secret identity".

"Yes". Barbara looks confused. "But he trusts Batman and Batgirl, he chooses not to solve their identities".

"But he's in charge of the entire police force in Gotham, he can't rely on vigilantes. And he can't trust them".

"No he can't… But…"

"And he wouldn't allow his daughter to become one, would he?"

Barbara keeps quiet, thinking about it.

"Would he?"

"No".

"Therefore Barbara Gordon can't be Batgirl, can she?"

"No, she can't".

"And that's why the woman makes you burn the costume, isn't it? She knows that this secret is simply a delusion you've created".

"And it is. But… who is Batgirl?"

"You wouldn't know that, would you?"

"No. I wouldn't".

"Barbara Gordon is a university student, not a superhero".

"Yes, I'm a university student, not a superhero".

"Good, now that we've dealt with that aspect of the dream, now we must deal with the other?"

"The other?"

"Yes, Barbara, the other. Why you choose to obey this woman and who is she? Describe her to me".

"She's thin and strong, she has dark hair and brown eyes. She's beautiful".

Nyssa stands u and walks in front of the couch, into Barbara's view.

"Can you see her in your mind?"

"Yes".

"Open your eyes".

Barbara opens her eyes and sees Nyssa.

"Tell me, Barbara. Who is this woman?"

"You".

Nyssa smiles.

"And what does that mean?"

"That I should obey you".

"And…"

"And worship you".

"And…"

"And love you".

"Good, now what have you learnt?"

"That I am not Batgirl" Barbara recites "I have no idea who Batgirl is, I'm just a university student and I must obey, worship and love you".

"Excellent, you are now under my complete control, aren't you, Barbara?"

"Yes".

"And I no longer have to turn you into my Elite Guard so you will obey me".

"Yes".

"I control both sides of you now. I am your Mistress".

"Yes… Mistress".

"Now, Barbara, when I snap my fingers, this will become your new personality, you will no longer be Batgirl, or have any memories of ever being her. You will also obey, worship and love me and call me Mistress. But will act normally around people you know. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress"

"But first I have something important for you to do, I need you to grab your Batgirl costume and equipment and meet me at this address".

Nyssa hands Barbara a piece of paper.

"If you meet anyone you know on the way, you will act normally but will still hurry to reach the address as soon as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress".

"Then go".

Barbara opens the door and leaves.

Nyssa is waiting for an apartment living room, containing a sofa and TV, and connecting to a kitchen. Two doors lead into the bedroom and the bathroom. There is a knock at the front door.

Nyssa walks towards it and opens it to find Barbara outside, holding a box.

"I have done as you've asked, Mistress".

"Good. Enter".

Nyssa moves aside to let Barbara in then shuts the door behind her.

"Open the box".

Barbara opens the box to reveal her Batgirl costume and equipment.

"Follow me".

Nyssa walks to the bedroom and enters, Barbara follows her.

"Close the door".

Barbara closes the door. They are now standing in a room with a big queen-size bed and a fireplace.

"Barbara, I want you to burn everything in that box.

"Yes, Mistress".

Barbara walks towards the fire and throws the box into it.

"Barbara, why did you do that?"

"Because you commanded it, Mistress and I must obey you".

"Excellent. Now face me".

Barbara turns to face Nyssa. Nyssa raises her left hand and snaps her fingers.

Barbara blinks then looks at Nyssa and her expression changes from blank to love.

"Barbara".

"Yes, Mistress" she says dreamily.

"Kiss me".

Barbara rushes towards Nyssa and kisses her, Nyssa immediately kisses back, before pressing her tongue into Barbara's mouth, Barbara's joins her and their eyes closes as the kiss deepens. Nyssa's hands start to move across Barbara's body, lingering on her breasts for a while before her left hand moves down to grab her leg. Barbara moves her leg up for Nyssa to hold and explore. Barbara moves her hands behind Nyssa's neck to pull her closer. Nyssa smiles briefly at the eagerness of her new lover before continuing the kiss. After a while Nyssa breaks the kiss and stops Barbara from continuing it.

"I'm sorry, beloved. But that will have to do for now".

"Of course, Mistress".

Nyssa stares at Barbara, noticing her upset expression.

"Do not worry, beloved" She reaches out to caress her cheek. "I have business tonight, but we will see each other tomorrow".

"Thank you, Mistress".

"You better go".

"Yes, Mistress".

Barbara heads towards the door and leaves. Nyssa smiles for a moment before returning to her usual emotionless expression.

She reaches in her pocket and grabs her phone. She dials a number then puts the phone to her ear.

"Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with a recruitment issue".

She remains silent as she listens to the reply.

"I can handle the situation. Inform my father that the weapon will soon be in his possession".

Nyssa hangs up.


End file.
